Bloo And The Adoption
by Nibbler01
Summary: Bloo gets adopted by this really mean, sixyearold boy named Henry. Now Mac, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco have to save him. But how will they do that?


"Bloo and the adoption"

Created by: Stephen.

-A F.H.F.I.F. Script/Story-

Chapter 1: The Adopter:

The day started as a normal day. Bloo was waiting for Mac inside Foster's. The clock finally reached three o' clock when Mac and evrybody ran out of the school. Bloo then looks out the window and sees Mac running as fast as he can when a family approached the door. They rang the doorbell and Mr. Herriman answered. The boy sees Bloo and immediately the he wants him.

"I want that one!" The boy says.

"What? Me?" Bloo says.

"Follow me." Mr. Herriman says to the family.

The kid then jumps at Bloo and grabs him. Meanwhile Mac is just about to reach Foster's when Terrance jumps in front of him.

"Hey, there, there little brother, why don't I help you get to our house. It seems like you were going the wrong way!" Terrance says to Mac.

"Hey. What? No, I, uh. I was taking a different route!" Mac responds in a nervous tone.

"Well why don't I help you go the proper route to the house?" Terrance says with a grin.

Meanwhile in Foster's we see Mr. Herriman's office. We see mr. Herriman look for Bloo's papers.

Mr. Herriman mumbles to himself, "It was just a matter of time before Mac lost all interest in Bloo."

"What!" Bloo shreiks.

"Huh?" Mr. Herriman says in a confused way.

"I heard what you said."

"Ah, here they are," Mr. Herriman says pretending he didn't hear Bloo. He pulls out some papers and places them on his desk, he hands the father a pen. "Please sign here!" Mr. Herriman points to a spot.

"No, Terrance let me go!" Mac yells at his older brother.

"But I wouldn't want anything to happen to my sweet, ugly, putrid, younger brother!"

"And there you go, he's all yours!" Mr. Herriman says to the family as he hands them the papers and takes the pen from the father.

"Mac, Mac! How could you? How could you betray me like this?" Bloo screams.

"Pipe down creepy blue man!" The 6-year-old boy says.

"Aww, looks like they're going to be the best of friends!" The mother says smiling at the father.

"Looks like it!" The father says back to the mother.

Mac jumps out of Terrance's arms and runs to Foster's Home For Imanginary Friends just in time to see the boy holding Bloo get into his car. Bloo sees Mac.

"Mac, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bloo screams as the car drives away.

(End of Chapter 1)

Chapter 2: Bye, Bye, Blooey:

"Bloo! What did you get yourself into this time?" Mac questions himself.

Mac runs into Foster's. Mac sees Wilt, CoCo and Eduardo.

"Wh-wh-wh-what happened?" Mac stutters.

"I don't know, why isn't Bloo here?" Wilt says.

"Si, we don't know... Why are you stuttering?" Eduardo says.

"Coco, coco, coco, coco, co co co coco, co... Co!" Coco says.

Everybody gasps.

"Really, that's what happened?" Mac questions Coco.

"Si?" Eduardo says.

"How do you know what happened?" Questions Wilt.

"Coco, co co co coco, co coco, co co coco!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could say such a mouthful!" Wilt says in astonishment.

Meanwhile at the little boy's house, we see the car drive into the driveway. The boy and his parents step out of the car.

"Now Henry, go along and play in your room with your new friend!" The boy's mother says.

"Ok mom!" Henry says to his mother.

"Um, uh, are you sure you want to play? I mean, I am the 'rub-your-nose-in-it' type!" Bloo says trying to make Henry want to return him.

"Shut up! I don't even know what 'rub-your-nose-in-it' means!" Henry says to Bloo.

"It just means that I'm pretty, uh, snotty!" Bloo trys to explain.

"Shut up!" The boy once again says to Bloo.

"And so we all understand the plan, right?" Mac says.

"Right!" Says Frankie, Wilt and Eduardo.

"Coco!" Coco says.

"Wrong!" Mr. Herriman says.

"Who invited you?" Mac talks back to Mr. Herriman.

"I did and it's against the rules to go hunting down somebody just to get your so-called 'Friend' back! You weren't there and so it's your fault he's gone!" Mr. herriman says.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook..." Mac says confused; he then turns towards Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. "Ok, so let's go!"

"Negative, nobody is going anywhere!" Says Mr. Herriman.

Frankie then gets so angry that she punches Mr. Herriman and he gets knocked out. Madam Foster comes walking bye laughing.

"Oh my goodness, such fun! Carry on kids!" Madam Foster says.

"Ok, so uh, let's go!" Frankie says.

Mac takes the extra papers and figures out where the boy lives. They go into the bus and start driving.

(End of Chapter 2)

Chapter 3: Frankie, everyone and the Police Officer:

"Ok, so the boy lives on 45 Elcatraz street." Mac says on the bus.

"Ok, what a minute? 45 Elcatraz street? Where's that?" Frankie says to mac.

"Well, it says that it's just off of Paper road."

"Really, because I've gone off of Paper road and I've never seen Elcatraz street before." Frankie says.

"I, uh, I guess it's something new!" Mac confusedly says to Frankie.

"And these are my blocks, don't touch. And over here is my bed, you make it every day!" Henry says to Bloo.

"And if I don't?" Bloo says.

Henry picks up a doll that looks just like Bloo.

Bloo says, "Hey, that doll looks... just, like... me."

Henry then punches the Bloo doll and its eyes pop out.

"Ooooooook, well then allow me to fix it up." Bloo says scaredishly.

Bloo walks over towards the bed and is about to touch it when Henry stops him.

"You don't touch, the bed!" Henry says.

"Ok then."

Bloo looks out the window wishing that Mac would show up. We see the bus again.

"Frankie, you missed Elcatraz street!" Mac says.

"No I'm pretty sure I didn't!" Frankie says.

"Yes you did, Frankie," Mac complains. Mac looks over to see how fast she was going. "Frankie you're going 80 at a 20 zone!"

"20 Zone? They should make it a 100 zone!" Frankie says.

"Frankie, look out!" Mac yells.

Frankie then sees she's about to hit a car, she slams on the break pedal and the bus just about hits the car. We see that it was a police car, the sirens go off and the police car goes behind the bus. A police officer comes out of the car. And walks over to the bus.

"Would everyone in the bus please step out now?" The police officer says.

Everybody steps out of the bus and go in a singal line.

"Wait to go Frankie!" Mac whispers to Frankie.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" She whispers back to Mac.

"Si, el stupinibrey!" Eduardo whispers to Frankie.

"Ok, I'm going to need all your names, in order from left to right." The police officer says.

"Wilt."

"Eduardo."

"Coco."

"Mac."

"Dodo Head!" Frankie says.

"Frankie! Frankie is her name!" Mac says.

"Thanks alot, Mac!" Frankie says to Mac.

"Aww Mac, do you know what you've gotten me into this time?" Bloo says to himself while looking out the window.

"Shut up!" Henry says and slaps Bloo. Henry then sniffs Bloo, "Eww you stink, I don't like you anymore!"

"YES!" Bloo screams in triumph.

"Shut up!" Henry once again says to Bloo. He then starts leaving his room. "I'm going to tell mom that you suck!"

"Ok, good-bye!" Bloo says.

Bloo then sees the papers and rips them up. He then starts leaving.

(End of Chapter 3)

Chapter 4: Good-bye and Thanks For All The Bad Times:

"See ya later, sucker!" Bloo whispers to himself pretending that Henry is still there; Bloo then exits through the window.

"Ok, so there we go, you owe the police $50 and good-bye." The police officer says.

"Fifty dollars?" Frankie says as the police car drives away.

"That's what you get for speeding. You're lucky we didn't get arrested!" Says Mac.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Frankie apoligizes.

"Get back here you crazy blue thing!" Henry screams at Bloo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me kid!" Bloo screams while running. "You don't have the papers anymore, I - I mean - somebody ripped them up!"

"You crazy thing, you ripped up the papers!" Henry screams at Bloo.

'Man, for a six-year-old, this guy has a lot of vocabulary!' Bloo thinks to himself.

"Bloo!" Frankie yells through the bus as she sees Bloo.

"Get on, hurry!" Mac yells.

Bloo runs to the other side of the bus as Mac opens up the sliding door. Bloo jumps on it.

"Phew, thanks for saving me you - I mean - It's about time! Do you know what I've been through?" Bloo says.

Bloo explains everything that happened to him when he was at henry's house.

"And then he was like, 'You make the bed' and so I go over to fix up the bed and he goes, 'You don't touch the bed!'" Bloo says.

"What kind of insane kid is he?" Mac asks.

"He was six years old and he could talk, yell and hit alot!" Bloo says. "So I ripped up his papers when he went to go tell his mom and dad that I sucked, and then I snuck out the window and he saw me. He started chasing me!"

"Calm down Bloo." Wilt says.

"Ok, we're here!" Frankie says as the bus haults to a stop.

They all go inside Foster's and start playing around. Frankie goes inside Mr. Herriman's office and places the ticket on his desk, she then walks away. Mr. herriman then goes inside his office and sees the ticket.

"What!" He screams, "A ticket, a 50 dollar ticket? I wasn't speeding! Oh well, I guess I better pay this!"

"Yes!" Frankie whispers to herself.

We see that she's right beside Mr. herriman's office door. She then runs away.

And so, everythings right with the world again, and it should stay like this: **_FOREVER_**!

**_THE END_**!


End file.
